


Bog Jumping

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Romancing The Trickster [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bog Jumping, Car Accidents, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Nudity, Romance, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: A date with the Trickster takes an unexpected turn





	Bog Jumping

They were sitting on the roof of the town hall watching seagulls attacking Thor. Sigrid was giggling away, her laughter infectious. Loki would sacrifice a thousand souls to hear her laugh for the rest of his days. Smiling at her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Yup!” 

She had picked up a few Midgardian colloquialisms, he noticed, which made her all the more endearing. Usually, he disliked Midgardian slang, especially when uttered by his oaf of a brother, but when they fell from her sweet lips, they sounded like Shakespeare.

“I have been researching how Midgardian go about courting their lovers,” Loki said, smiling at the way she blushed at the mention of her being his ‘lover’. Technically, she wasn’t his lover yet, since they had only shared kisses so far, and he always considered lover to mean someone he made love to. “I would very much like to take you out on a ‘date’ tonight, at that delightful restaurant in the city.”

“A date? Isn’t that the fruit?” 

“Yes, but it is also-”

“Because I don’t think I’m fond of dates.” He realised moments later that she was teasing him. “I’d love to go on a Midgardian date with you, Loki! Does that mean you’ll be driving us there?”

“Uh…”

“Because most Midgardians can’t just magically teleport to wherever they wish to go,” she continued, smiling that wonderful smile of hers, “It’s an hour’s drive to the city, so we should leave an hour and a half before the booking, in case there’s chaos on the roads.”

“Of course.” He recovered quickly, though his mind was spinning. He didn’t have a car. He didn’t know how to drive. Then again, how hard could it be?

It turned out, Loki couldn’t drive a car.

Still, at least they could laugh and joke about it. They walked away from the wreckage of the car, New Asgard in the near distance.

“I’m impressed by how far you managed to drive us,” Sigrid said, giggling when Loki pretended to be hurt by her teasing. “Do you still want to go to the city or should we do something more Asgardian in flavour?”

“What would you suggest?” Loki asked, slipping his hand into hers.

“Hmm…” Sigrid pursed her lips, pondering on the matter. “We could go skinny dipping!”

“Skinny dipping.” Loki deadpanned. “Where? In the sea?”

“Norns no!” Sigrid pointed towards the field they were walking past. “Have you ever heard of bog jumping?”

Dread set into his heart.

“I am  _ not  _ throwing myself into a pile of mud.” He crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look. “Do you know how long it took me to get my hair this perfect?”

“Not long enough.”

“Hey!”

Sigrid giggled, tugging on his hand enthusiastically. “Come  _ on,  _ Loki! Don’t be a stick in the mud!” She laughed at her own joke. “Besides, you owe me for crashing the car.”

Loki let out a world-weary sigh.

“Fine. I will indulge you this one time. But I don’t intend to make a habit of it.”

They both knew he was lying.

Maybe it was worth getting dirty if it meant getting to look at Sigrid’s naked body. Gods, she was perfect. He was half tempted to ravish her like a beast, but managed to restrain himself. Instead, he pushed her into the bog and laughed when she rose out of it looking like one of those monsters from an old Midgardian science-fiction film. 

He wasn’t laughing when she yanked him in by his ankle.

“It’s fun, see!” Sigrid laughed, pressing her muddy body up against his. He found himself torn between disgust and arousal, choosing to focus on the latter in an attempt to shorten the torture of being covered in muck. 

“It’s certainly something…” Loki grimaced at the stench of the bog. “Surely we could have found a less foul-smelling activity?”

She gave him a coy smile which did funny things to his insides.

“I was thinking after this, we could go to that nearby stream and clean each other off,” she suggested with a deceptively innocent tone. Loki found himself smirking.

“I think I rather like that idea.”

“Good. Now, hold your breath.”

“Wait, what-”

She grappled him down into the mud with him, completely submerging him in filth. Thank the Norns he loved her, else he would have committed murder that night. Still, it was hard to be mad at his little goddess. 

After a thorough washing in the stream, they continued onwards towards New Asgard, holding hands and talking about everything and nothing. The stars were shining bright in the night sky, the moon was peeking out from behind the hill, it was a perfect romantic setting.

Once they reached the front door of Sigrid’s home, they didn’t seem to know what to say to one another. Thankfully, Loki knew a way of communicating how he felt without using his words. Leaning forward, cupping her chin in between his fingers, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. 

“Goodnight, Sigrid,” he whispered against her soft-as-sin lips.

“Night, Loki…” she mumbled, slightly dazed. “You should crash your car more often.”

“Oh, it wasn’t my car.”

“Whose was it, then?” she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Loki smirked. “Well…”

“LOKI!” 

Thor’s voice boomed across New Asgard like the thunder he was worshipped for. Loki stole a quick kiss from a startled Sigrid, winked at her, before turning on his heel and disappearing to go hide in a cave away from his brother’s wrath.

For her, it was worth his brother’s ire. 


End file.
